


slushies aren't just for kids

by awildcur



Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [2]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildcur/pseuds/awildcur
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Original Female Character(s), Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185551
Kudos: 4





	slushies aren't just for kids

You’re buzzing with excitement as Coco pays for your tickets at the theater booth. You had been looking forward to this new movie for _months_ and it was finally here! Your smile is bright as he turns to you and hands you a ticket. You thank him sweetly.

Coco leads you straight to the concession stand once you enter the building and asks what you want. He orders a large popcorn for the two of you, some of your favorite candy, a medium Coke for you and a slushie for him.

“Really?” you can’t help but ask, eyebrows raised in amusement.

He shrugs off your judgement.

**“Slushies aren’t just for kids, fuck society.”**

Once you’re armed with your snacks, you and Coco make your way to your assigned theater. The two of you are pretty early so the lights are still on. As usual, Coco wants to sit all the way in the back. Part of it is because he likes being able to keep an eye on his surroundings - even if you’re currently the only ones in the theater. The other part is so he can feel you up with nobody noticing.

The two of you settle into your seats. You immediately throw some popcorn into your mouth, savoring the perfect mix of buttery and salty that only movie theater popcorn seems to have.

Your attention shifts to Coco as he pulls the straw out of his cup, index finger covering the top to hold the contents in place. He hovers the slushie-filled straw above his mouth and you watch as the red liquid falls over his chin and onto his white t-shirt once he removes his finger.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he curses. He wipes at his chin and pulls his shirt out to survey the mess, the red liquid blooming brightly on the cotton.

The laughter erupts from your lips before you can stop it, head thrown back and all. 

“Look at you,” you say through the giggles. “A mess.”

Coco glares at you through his lashes. Before he can say anything, a large group enters the theater.

_Teenagers, ugh_. You just hope they won’t be loud. Luckily they sit up front.

You hear Coco huff and look back to see him wipe himself down with a stack of paper napkins. A fit of laughter threatens to bubble back up, but you bite your cheek to keep it at bay.

The lights start to dim and you settle back into your seat. 

Leaning over to Coco, you whisper in his ear. “Enjoying your slushie, baby?” 

He would be way more annoyed if you weren’t so cute. Your breathy laugh fans over his face and he licks his lips.

He places a hand on your thigh, raising it up slowly to your center as he answers, “Not as much as I would enjoy you trying to keep quiet as I make you cum on my fingers.”

Fuck it, you can stream the movie later if you had to.


End file.
